The Darkness Within The Light
by Spoony Man
Summary: Everyone is affected. No matter how pure or good...The Darkness is in us all.
1. Who are you!

This one was inspired by Kingdom Hearts.   
No. I don't own any of these characters. They are all Squaresoft's. Well...I do own me...  
This is just the prolouge, OK?  
  
There is Darkness in even the purest soul. One can never forget that.   
No matter how innocent or pure one is , there is Darkness...Even in you.   
When the Darkness beckons, do you resist? Give up? Or...embrace it? How would you handle it?   
The Darkness beckons...EIKO!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Aaahhh!" Eiko woke up in a cold sweat. The voice was still clear in her memory and was still beckoning her.   
"Kupo?!" One of the moogles of Madain Sarai flew to Eiko's side. "I'm alright..."   
The moogle shook his head. "You seem very scared...did you have a nightmare?" Eiko looked away. "No..."   
The moogle sighed and said, "When you want to talk about it, tell us." He flew off.  
"What was that about?" Eiko laid down and closed her eyes. The Darkness did not come again. She slept again.  
  
  
In the morning-  
  
After breakfast and a washing, Eiko decided to go pay the Eidolon Shrine a visit.   
Praying there calmed her down. The Darkness struck again...  
  
Why do you fight me? You fight yourself. You fight your own heart. Why? Don't you understand?   
I am Darkness. The Darkness in YOUR heart...  
  
"...!!!" Eiko kept quiet this time. She didn't want the moogles to worry. It was almost noon now. Eiko went to go have lunch.   
"Are you alright?" The moogles all hit her with the same question. "Yes...Why do you ask?" Eiko stared at all the moogles.   
They were all looking at her back. "What?!" The smallest moogle pointed. Eiko looked...and fainted.   
The decorative wings on her back had turned leathery and black... 


	2. What's Dagger up to?

AN: No. I don't own these characters. SquareSoft does. Hey! What about me?!   
I own myself, right?!  
  
  
  
She was spiraling into the Darkness...Eiko...Why do you fight me? You can't win.  
  
  
"Aaaaaahh!" Eiko Carol was jolted awake. Again. The moogles no longer bought her  
excuse that everything was "fine". Eiko's new wings attested to that. The moogles had  
all gathered by her bedside. "Kupo...Please...Tell us what's wrong!" All had asked the same  
question at one point or another. Even Madain Sari was beginning to feel a little bit darker.  
What's worse, for Eiko, was the fact that all of her friends had decided to pay her a visit.  
She wouldn't be able to hide it from them. All the moogles were whispering.  
  
They know! Why won't you accept it?! Accept me! I am YOU!  
  
"SHUT UP!!" The moogles were startled and they fled. "No! Not you guys!" Eiko sighed.  
She should tell them. Who knows? Maybe they could help her. This...Darkness...was trying to   
eat her alive! She could feel it... She rubbed her horn...only to find it gone! She searched   
her skull frantically for any sign of her heritage and she felt them... There were two nubs...  
One on either side of her head. Eiko was worried. She did the only thing she could think of  
at the moment. She fainted. The Darkness called to her again...  
  
How many times must I tell you?! I am you! You can't fight yourself!  
I can...  
How?! It's like trying to kill yourself! You can't!  
Who are you?  
I told you. I am you! Eiko! Eiko! ...Eiko?  
  
"Eiko? Are you alright?!" That voice... "Dag...ger? Izzat you?" It was hard to talk for  
some reason. "What's wrong?!" Dagger's voice was very high pitched. "Calm down! None of us   
know what's going on..." Is it? Is it..."Zidane?" Eiko's mouth felt weird..."L-look! Her  
m-mouth! It's got fangs!" Vivi...Fangs?! Eiko jolted awake. "Fangs?!" Eiko used her tongue  
and felt her teeth. They were there. Two fangs each on the bottom and top rows of her teeth.  
"What's happening to me?!" Eiko was terrified. Her very existence was at stake! She had no   
choice. She had to talk. "Eiko, what's going on?" Zidane was more perplexed than scared for  
some reason. Eiko shook her head. "I don't know. I-I keep having these weird dreams..."  
Vivi spoke up. "Wha-what kind of dreams?" Eiko took a deep breath. "There's this thing in my  
head that keeps saying it's me...I feel it...It's Dark...So very Dark...It's trying to take   
over my body!" Zidane looked thoughtful. "It say's it's you, right?" Eiko wasn't sure what  
Zidane was getting at. "You can talk to it, right?" Eiko nodded. "So tell it to explain   
itself." Dagger was looking at Eiko funny. "You're a demon, aren't you?" Zidane looked shocked.  
"Dagger!" Eiko was terrified now. "During my education as a princess, I learned...  
about...them." Dagger seemed to make a decision. "It's alright. I can save you." With that,  
no matter how much questioning, Dagger wouldn't explain any further. Zidane and Vivi gave up on  
the subject and Eiko suddenly wanted her "Mother" and "Father". After apologizing to the moogles  
and bidding them goodbye, the party left for Lindblum with Dagger silent the entire way.  
  
  
  
"Please forgive me for this, Eiko...But, I must save you!"  
  
  
  
AN: Flame me all you want. This is...going to be a very DARK story. After this, you may not be  
able to play your copy of FF9 again. By the way, this takes place after the game. 


End file.
